


Drive-Thru Tacos

by AgentNatty



Series: AoS One-Shots (mostly mackelena) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Taco Bell, Tacos, flint babysits alya, flint loves tacos, piper lending a hand, yoyo doesn't like taco bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNatty/pseuds/AgentNatty
Summary: Flint, Mack, and Elena go for Tacos!
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Flint & Agent Piper (Marvel), Flint & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Flint & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Yo Yo Roderiguez, Flint & Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: AoS One-Shots (mostly mackelena) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971691
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Drive-Thru Tacos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeeymackelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeymackelena/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Agent_Elena_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Elena_Carter/gifts).



> I know this has probably already been done, but I wanted to anyway so, here it is!

They had just gotten back from their last mission together and Mack was exhausted, but he knew he promised Flint tacos. So he would keep the promise.

He went to the common room first hoping to find YoYo, but she wasn't there. "YoYo?" He called through the hallways of the lighthouse. Mack finally made it to his quarters to find YoYo sitting on the bed doing some sketching.

"Oh, there you are." She looked up from her drawing, "You were looking for me?" He nodded, "Was about to take Flint out for Tacos, wanna come?"

Elena got up and walked over to him, looking up with a frown, "Are you really taking him for drive-thru tacos?" Mack smiled at put his arms around her waist pulling her closer, "Is there something wrong with drove-thru tacos?" He questioned. She just rolled her eyes, "Drive-thru tacos aren't real tacos, Son imitaciones (Trans: They're knock-offs)"

He shook his head, "No son (Trans: Are not)" Elena glared at him. "How about this? We can go get some drive-thru tacos, then later you can make 'real' tacos, deal?" She sighed, "Fine. But I don't want any drive-thru tacos, I'm just coming with you." Mack gave her a quick kiss before leading her out of the room.

The two found Flint in the science lab hanging out with Alya. Mini-turbo, which was what Mack called her, was sitting on Flint's lap watching him shape some rocks into different shapes of animals. Her favorite was the fish.

"Hey Flint, wanna get tacos?" Mack asked, walking in. Flint looked up, "Sure, do you think FitzSimmons will be good with me bringing Alya? I'm supposed to be watching her." "I can keep an eye her kid," Piper told him walking in and picking up Alya, "Plus, I'm waiting to see how FitzSimmons are doing with Davis." Flint smiled, "Great! Thanks Piper!" He waved to her as he followed Mack and YoYo to one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. cars.

"So, what are tacos anyway?" Flint asked as they drove to Taco-Bell. "Well, it's when you get meat, lettuce, tomatos, and a bunch of other stuff and put it in a sort of chip that has a bottom and two sides," Mack tried to explain. "Así es como lo hacen los estadounidenses (Trans: That's just the way Americans do it)," YoYo mumbled under her breath.

"Do I wanna know what she said?" Flint asked Mack, who shook his head, "No, you do not Pebbles." Earning a glare from Elena.

Once they made it to the Taco-Bell, they went over to the drive-thru and got ready to order. "You sure you don't want anything YoYo?" Mack asked, pulling up to the microphone. "No. I do not, cause these aren't real tacos ." "Yes they are! Ignore her Flint." He assured Flint, who shrugged, "I just want some tacos."

"Hello, how may we help you today?" Someone asked through the speaker. "Yes, can I get 10 tacos please?" Mack asked.

"10?!" YoYo said quietly, to quiet for the person on the other side speaker. "Yes 10," Mack responded, "I'm hungry, and who knows how many this kid will eat? He's a teenage boy after all."

"You total with be $11.90, please pull up to the window," the worker told them. Mack pulled up and paid. After receiving the food he passed it to YoYo, who ended up holding it till they got back.

Elena set the bag of tacos on the counter for the boys before going to make herself some.

"These are incredible!" Flint exclaimed, digging in. Mack chuckled, "Just wait till you try Pizza." Flint frowned, "What's Pizza?" "We can show you later Pebbles," Mack told him, taking a bite of another taco.

"I don't care as much for Pizza as I do tacos," YoYo said, sitting down on a stool next to Mack, who shrugged, "You do you YoYo."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this! More will be on the way :D


End file.
